


June

by superglasspiano



Series: something about love, regret, and maybe forgiveness [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam being not dead, Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, because I said so, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superglasspiano/pseuds/superglasspiano
Summary: Hold on to each other





	1. Chapter 1

“We should take a weekend and just…go somewhere.” Adam sprawls himself on the bed in Takashi’s dorm room.

Takashi looks up from where he sits at the desk and closes his laptop. “Sure. Where?”

“Really?”

“Why not? We could both use a break.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Well, you said it first.”

“I suppose I did.” Adam thinks for a minute. Then, “So where do you want to go?”

“Nowhere too far.”

“You’ve been to space, Takashi. What exactly do you mean by ‘too far’?”

Takashi laughs. “Technically, we’re closer to space than we are to, say, Russia.”

Adam nods. “So we’re not going to Russia. Ok. Somewhere on this continent, maybe?”

“Sounds good.” Takashi grins. “Where?”

“I have no idea. Road trip?”

Eventually the two disasters decide to look online, thinking there must be something happening somewhere—there’s a long weekend coming up and they’re going to make the best of it. After a solid hour, they land upon a music-and-other-stuff festival in Chicago.

“Technically, Chicago is also farther away than space,” Adam points out.

“Technically.”

“Guess I won’t be getting that road trip anytime soon.” 

“That’s what you think.” Takashi grins.

“Sure…” Adam grins back. 

They book tickets and get on a plane Friday after classes end, jumping into Takashi’s car and driving into the city. The airport is busy; it looks like everyone wants to go somewhere this weekend. And of course with all the crowds, there’s bound to be at least one, “Excuse me, but are you Takashi Shirogane?”

And there is. More than one. “You’re a celebrity,” Adam says after the third time.

“Apparently.” Takashi shrugs. “I think this is our gate.” 

They wait until boarding is called. On the plane, Adam shifts in his seat, unable to sit still. 

“What’s up?” Takashi asks. 

Adam shrugs. “I dunno. It’s weird not to be the one piloting.”

Takashi nods. “I get what you mean. Have you ever flown one of these?”

“...no.”

They both laugh. It is weird not to be the one piloting—but it’s kind of nice to have a break. 

It’s 9pm when the plane lands in Chicago. They take the train to their hotel and drop off their bags, then go to find some food. After, they wander the city, looking at everything. The city is strangely beautiful in the evening light (of course, perceptions of beautiful, perfect, and/or gorgeous moments can sometimes depend on travelling companions). 

They wake up to music Saturday morning. It floats up from the street through the closed window of the hotel room, triumphant and very, very loud.

“What’s that?” Takashi mutters sleepily. 

“Not me,” Adam grins, getting up to look outside. Then, a moment later, “Come see this!”

“What?”

“Just…get up.”

“Oh alright.” He rolls out of bed and joins Adam at the window. “Woah.”

“That about sums it up.” There’s a parade down below; the streets are filled with people and colours, laughing and smiling and singing. “We should go down.”

“Yeah.” They share a look before getting dressed and going down together, hand in hand. 

There’s music all weekend, rainbows everywhere, sun shining until it goes down—they watch it set over the skyline, kissing on the street like no one’s watching, and if anyone is, for once they don’t care.

Laying together in the hotel room on the last night, both ignoring the muted tv, Adam sighs happily. “Takashi?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.” 

Takashi smiles. “I think I love you too, Adam.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s too hot to be moving, Adam decides. The June heat makes the boxes seem heavier. But there’s really nothing for it. Today’s the day.

Even if it’s too hot for this, today couldn’t be more perfect.

“Welcome home,” he proclaims, setting the box on the floor in the bank apartment and spreading his arms wide. 

Takashi smiles and shakes his head at his boyfriend’s antics. “We’re not done yet.”

And it hits them both at the same time: this is home. Holy shit it’s actually happening. We’re moving in together. They talked about it for years as a dream, then months seriously, and now here they are, bringing boxes up to a fourth-floor apartment. It’s not a dorm at the Garrison. It’s not huge, but it’s  _ theirs _ . It’s perfect.

Except today is too hot and the boxes are heavy and the elevator is broken (“At least we’re not trapped inside it.” “Not helping, Takashi.”) and the apartment is four floors up. “Glad that’s done,” Adam says, flopped on the couch, the last box dumped unceremoniously by the door.

Takashi sits down beside him. “We still have to unpack.”

“Don’t remind me.”  _ Just lay here with me a moment longer. Let the breeze from the open window blow across us. Smile at nothing, or at the miracle that is today.  _ He huffs out a sort of laugh.

“What?” Takashi turns to look at him, propping his head against his arm on the back of the couch.

“Nothing. Just….this, y’know.” He gestures to the room around them. “It’s like a dream.” 

“Pretty sure it’s real. I mean—” he pokes Adam’s chest— “you feel real.”

“And so do you, come to think of it.” And who cares about the rest of the world? Nothing but the two of them seems to matter at the moment. 

It’s really too hot to be this close to another person, but neither of them wants to get any farther apart. It’s nice to sit there, half laying across each other, the sweat all but sticking them together. There’s still boxes to be unpacked, things to organize, to put together and get where it needs to be. “We should deal with those at some point,” Takashi says, gesturing at said boxes. 

“At some point,” Adam agrees. “But not right now.”

“No. Later.”

“When it’s not so hot.”

“Yeah.”

As long as nothing needs doing, the heat is pleasant—like a blanket or a hot bath. Even if there are technically things (or people) that need doing, they don’t need doing  _ now  _ (even if it feels like it a bit ;)). It’s better to just lay there, a slight breeze wafting over them. Skyscrapers looking in through the window, unblinking and unseeing. Clouds floating past in the sky. A lazy, sunny, sleepy afternoon. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

He’s been feeling nothing for long enough he hardly registers the fact of his own existence. The world is black—not there—for what feels like forever, and he’s just another part of the darkness. Then he comes to, almost, somehow, and the pain is enough that he wants nothing more than to go back, become part of the dark again, unthinking, unfeeling. But someone is there, shaking him, talking to him, saying his name gently but insistently: 

“Adam? Adam! Adam, stay with me. C’mon, hold on. Adam. You’ve got to hold on. Just a bit longer.” Then they call out to someone else, “Help me!”

Footsteps. He focuses on the sounds around him, trying to ignore how much it hurts to even breathe. Because as much as it hurts, he can’t stop breathing. I’m alive, he thinks; if he didn’t feel like he was on fire he might laugh. He’s alive. The cannon hit him—his ship all but exploded around him—and still he survived. If he thought he could talk, he’d tell these people here not to worry: he’s not dead, so they may as well accept the fact that he’s immortal. Nothing can hurt him now, not more than something else already has. Nothing can touch him, nothing can—

The darkness takes him. 

When he wakes up, he can’t feel his body at all. His eyes open and the first (only, really) thing he sees is bright. A bright, white, endless light that he expects to fade even a little; it doesn’t, and he wonders if there’s really anything out there to come into focus, or if he’s the only one in an endless abyss of blank. Am I….dead?

“No,” a voice says, sounding close to tears.

He must have spoken aloud. He blinks. Then blinks again. This time, the brightness seems to shift somehow, and reveals itself as a blank ceiling inlaid with white lights. A room. A blank, bright, white room, with….beeping here and there, and a bed (which he currently occupies). A hospital room. How strange. He turns his head, and—

“Takashi?” he breathes. 

Takashi smiles. He looks….different, for sure: his hair is pure white, he has a scar across his nose, his right arm is—Adam isn’t sure exactly what’s going on with that, but it’s some sort of floating robotic thing….But it’s definitely him. “Hey, Adam.”

“How…?” Am I alive? How are you alive? Are we even alive? It’s not possible, is it? You died. I died. I must have. Or some combination of any of those.

“I don’t know.” He sighs. “It’s a long story. But….we’re alive—both of us.”

“Are you sure?” Adam grins. “Because you look like an angel.”

Takashi laughs. “You haven’t changed, have you?”

He thinks. “I….don’t know.”

“Hey….” Takashi reaches out and takes Adam’s hand in his—his left hand, his flesh-and-blood hand, not the floating robotic thing that’s going to take some getting used to. “It’s ok. I’m not who I was….and I’m not going to expect you to be, either. But….”

“I think you’ll still know me, if that’s what you mean.”

Takashi smiles. “Guess I’ll have to stick around and find out.”

Please do.

“I promise.”

He must have said that out loud too. Oops. “So, um….when did you get back?”

It’s a long story, but Takashi tells him the short version. 

When he’s done, Adam asks, “And now it’s June?”

Takashi nods. “And now it’s June.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
